


Electric Slide

by Camlann



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camlann/pseuds/Camlann
Summary: They waltz in and out of each other's lives, sometimes even dance together for a bit. It's a rush, a crash, and then some downtime that Darcy has no idea what to do with. At least she's not alone in that, this time.Quill x Darcy Drabbles





	1. Warning: Contents Hot

She works the busiest hours of the day, and the slowest. Every weekend is her oyster and then a mad morning rush of customers come through before she has to go to class on the weekdays. Still, it's a job and Darcy would rather work than not. It’s just, she doesn't get paid enough for people flirting with her over the counter, and after a frat comes through, thinking she owes them her number with their coffee, she feels like punching this whack-a-doodle. She doesn't but it's a close call, the guy on his cell phone and talking rapidly in a language she didn't understand. Get off the phone and order. So rude. Last of the longest line of the century (or today, it’s been a long day okay), Darcy just wants him to move on.

"No! You can't have his leg. Jesus, I have to go. Don't do anything I wouldn't. Yeah, yeah."

The phone closes with a click and he's got a face that could charm if she didn't feel wary of him already. Whatever she's expecting, it isn't what comes out, which is just a regular order, really.

"Two mochas and a French vanilla latte to go, please? All grandes."

"Sure thing."

"You the one those guys outside were bitching about? Cause I would have come in sooner if I knew they were bothering you."

"Dealt with worse, dude. Don’t let it get you down. Name?"

"... StarLord."

Darcy's brow rises and she doesn't get paid enough for this sure, but the cheeky, almost proud grin of the guy keeps her quiet. She has to bite down to keep a smile from breaking too. Well, at least he isn't hitting on her. Points for that, though she didn't know if not being a jack off should get him points.

Points for a killer smile and the puppy dog noise he makes when his phone goes off again? That can be worked with and Darcy writes the name on the cups, quickly producing what she’s been asked to. It’s easy for her, the whiz that makes coffee ten times better at home. Hello french roasts and her own kind of creamer.

“StarLord! Order up!”

He’s quick to the counter, quicker gone, and Darcy forgets about him a few moments later when a  mother comes in with two screaming kids. God, she **looks** like she needs coffee and the almost tearful “thank you” as she leaves makes Darcy question children and having them. She would continue to forget about StarLord too, if he didn’t keep coming back. Not even when she’s there, but Darcy hears about him.

“This one guy. He’s here all the time. Odd times, but all the time. StarLord. Swear, he acts like he owns the galaxy.”

“What an a-hole.”

“Jane, you can’t say that about the customers!”

“Hey. They’re not here.”

True facts, Darcy realizes as she sweeps up some more. A soft knock on the windowed door and she turns in surprise. Well, they hadn’t been. Lookie, lookie.

“Well… speak of the devil.”

“Shush. Go off and do beans. I’ve got it.”

“You can’t let him in.”

“I know. I’m not.”

Darcy wanders over to the door, miming a, ‘We’re closed’ through it at this guy who doesn’t seem to take the hint, because fingers clasp in front of him and he acts like he’s begging. He hits his knees when she shakes her head and Darcy giggles, checking that the coast is clear and putting a finger up to her lips before she opens the door a crack. She’s going to be that girl in the horror movie that gets murdered first, one day. Today is not that day, though, and she eyes this StarLord before she raises her eyebrows.

“We’re closed.”

“I know. But-”

“No.”

“You haven’t even heard my request yet!”

“Don’t need to. We’re closed.”

“Ah, come on. Just a shot of espresso? In those nifty cans you have. That double thing. I need it.”

“No.”

“I’ll pay in cash.”

“Noooo.”

“Please. I’m dying out here.”

“Just because you’re on your knees, doesn’t mean you’re dying.”

“Come on.”

“Come back tomorrow.”

“But my presentation is tomorrow! I need that coffee now.”

“Dude. You snooze, you lose.”

“... Fine. Fine. You know what. **Fine**.”

He twists up to his feet, humming and doing a little boogey down. Darcy just kind of stares, brow rising even more, and then glances over her shoulder when she hears a snort, realizing that Jane is back and hiding behind the counter to watch. Kilroy aside, she’s alone with the crazy man outside and she needs a good reason to ask what he’s doing.

Then she realizes that no she doesn’t. She can just ask and Darcy whips back around, hand on her hip as the door opens a little more for her to lean on.

“What are you doing?”

“You and me. Dance off. I’m totally winning.”

She’s, for once in her life, speechless.

“Look. StarLord. Just. Go home. Get some of the sleep you obviously desperately need, and come back tomorrow. On the plus side, if you need it right now, they sell it in cans in the grocery store which is about, oh, thirty feet to your right.”

Darcy points and then grins before she starts to close the door again, and then there’s a noise of discontent, followed by a rather loud, “Hey!”

“For the record? I won that one.”

“Sure you did, buddy boy. Sure.”

It’s a very confusing exchange, all things considered, but Darcy remembers him the next time he comes in. With a little luck, he won’t remember her. Of course, her life doesn’t amount to much luck, so this guy’s eyes light up and he almost slides up to the counter with her behind it.

“French vanilla latte with whip. Vente.”

“Done.”

“Aren’t you going to ask my name?”

“Will you tell me your real one?”

“It is my real name.”

“StarLord is your real name?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“See. That wasn’t a yes. So I’m going to assume it isn’t.”

She moves to be replaced, taking his cup and writing StarLord across it as she works, getting everything together. It’s not hard, and it’s not real busy, but there are customers waiting. She works fast and soon is gently pushing the cup across the counter.

Right into the guy’s hand before he brushes her wrist to pause her.

“It’s Peter.”

“Darcy.”

She gets a smile that she hasn’t seen before and he’s gone, leaving her blinking at thin air. Almost wanting to agree with Jane about him being an a-hole, Darcy can’t quite, because he’s been kinder than most, odder than all, and still polite. Of course, the reason he was an a-hole in her head was because he made her like him, but that was neither here nor there.

“He’s kind of cute.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up. Make your coffee.”

Diligent is what they are and soon, everyone has moved through the line. She smells like coffee, but there are worse things, and soon Darcy is moving too. Moving right into the back to change so that she can slip out and get to class. One night class a week is a bit bizarre, but it’s only offered then and she needs it to graduate. So night class it is and she shoulders her bag, waving at Jane as she moves for the door. Only to play misstep with a guy, both going left to avoid the other, then both going right. She looks up to let him pass only to be met with a familiar face.

“StarLord.”

“Peter, actually. You want a coffee?”

“You were already in here today.”

“Very acute sense of things. That does not answer my question, though.”

“Uh. I have to get to class. Sorry. Maybe if you’d asked another day.”

“What if I was going to the same class?”

“Wait. What?”

“I saw you in there three weeks ago. So. Coffee and a sit next to buddy? Come on, I’ll let you cheat off of me.”

“Okay one, I don’t need to cheat. Two, I will take an iced chai tea. And three, I’m not going to cheat off of someone who calls themselves StarLord. “

“At least you say it right. And it’s Peter.”

“Right. Peter.”

She doesn’t notice he’s slips Jane something as she stands in line with him, having only to wait a few moments before the tea is in her hands. She walks out, finds that his car is much better than the bus because they actually gets there early, and decides he can’t be all that bad. Especially when he leans over to whisper to her during the lecture, warm breath on her ear and a stupid grin on his face. Dirty jokes almost make her shoot tea out her nose, but it is worth it. This is only confirmed when she starts to spin the cup and realizes she's gotten her own name. ‘Cherry Bomb’ didn’t seem like it would fit her, but Darcy bites her lip as she is reading it and finds Peter back at her ear.

“You wear really bright lipstick. And kind of exploded in my head.”

“I don’t e’splode.”

“No. But I bet I could get you to.”

It’s a wink and Darcy kicks him gently under their desk with her heel, right to the shin. He pulls a face and she calmly takes notes, cheeks a faint pink. This isn’t something she’d signed up for, but she kinda likes being the one drinking instead of making the coffee. What she may like more, however, is the arm that winds over the back of her chair as Peter yawns, causing her to roll her eyes. Not that she doesn’t lean back into it. She totally does and then opts to go get food with this guy after class, which is way better than just coffee.

“So, StarLord. You gonna rock my world?”

“Don’t know. But I guess it’s about time we found out.”

She thought he’d kiss her. She really did. Darcy, however, finds herself spun around with a milkshake in her hands and dances with him back to the car. That is apparently something they did, as well as hitting noses when they **do** finally attempt the kissing thing.

StarLord. What an a-hole. But he was hers, apparently, and Darcy leans back into his chest the next week as they order coffee to go again.

“Names?”

“Darcy.”

“StarLord. And Cherry Bomb, if you don’t mind.”

“... Right.”


	2. Our Kind of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been bothering her all night, just in her peripheral and looming like a bad omen. Sometimes, she does need a hero. If that hero is hot and believes in making out in the name of justice? Well. Who is she to complain? 
> 
> [Tumblr Prompt]

She’s completely determined to ignore him at first. Then he starts circling the dance floor like a vulture and she’s a carcass, which ew, gross, do people even realize how creepy that is? Darcy’s estimation is no, no they don’t, because this dude continues to do it. Like a predator on late night TV, Law and Order style, he's looming and she’s going to shove her cute new heels into that nasty ass if he tries to dance with her one more time. Maybe that's why she’s hanging out by the bar for just a second longer than necessary. She doesn’t accept drinks not made in front of her and she doesn’t look at the people that slide up to the bar at her side. With martini in hand, she’s soon back to the table her and her friends have scoped out, and it’s only then that Darcy realizes she’s alone. 

Shit. Mother fuck-

“Hey there." 

Teeth grit and Darcy turns to wallop this guy. She doesn’t want the attention, she just wants to dance with her friends, have a night out. School is  **hard** , okay? She deserves a break without getting groped.

Heels can do great puncture damage and Darcy is prepared, lips parting to let out a tirade when a scruffy guy rocking the leather pants slides between her and Mr. McCreepster. Leaning on the table, the big guy behind him puffs up in all his sweaty, oily glory, but Darcy’s eyes are trained on this new person in her life. She'd like to mention he is neither oily or sweaty, despite the pants. Must be baby powder, but she doesn’t smell any, and her eyes narrow suspiciously.  Okay, good looking, he has her attention and the look in his eyes isn't anything but tense hopefulness that has her relaxing. 

"Oh hey, good, you got your drink." 

"Yes. Yes I did." 

"You want to dance?" 

"Hey, I was asking this fine young lady-" 

"Oh? Didn’t even see you there buddy. You know what, how about this. I take her for a dance if she accepts and then you skedaddle and watch from the sidelines. Like you have been. All night. Yo, you know security at these places are pretty tight if you tell them what’s going on." 

"Are you to imply that I-" 

"Dude, so totally not talking to you." 

Scruffy turns back to her and Darcy is biting her lip to try not to giggle. She can handle herself, of course, but the guy is trying to be polite and has obviously seen the other guy not take no for an answer. Sometimes, she could use some help, even if she didn't like to admit it. Begs the question though, Darcy realizes as she finishes her drink and tugs this new guy onto the floor, how long has  **he** been watching her? 

"Thanks." 

"For a beautiful lady? Anytime." 

"Smooth, Captain Jack. Do I get a name to go with the hero complex?" 

"Quill. Peter Quill." 

"Darcy, at your service, double o’ two." 

"Aw man, can’t I be double o’ seven for once?" 

"Hey, if your last name was Bond, I’d totally consider it." 

"Really now?" 

"Really, really. Um. Oh. Crap. Uh. Hey hot stuff? How are you with fights? Cause big and ugly is coming through." 

"Hmm?" 

Dancing is fun and all but she’d prefer not to start anything with it. As her hands fall from Peter’s shoulders, backing up from the advance, Peter doesn’t seem worried at all as he moves forward and slides his arms around her waist, leading her back towards the tables but away from her own. His gaze hardens and he has a plan, something Darcy reaches for as she flings herself back towards him, nodding once to agree to the ride. 

"Pretend to be my girlfriend for like, two minutes." 

"Hey, pretty sure we were already on that track." 

"Cool. So if I do this,” he offers, kissing her cheek softly and wow, that scruff isn't even scratchy. “Then I wont’ get hit in the face?" 

"Plan?" 

"Kiss you until we both can’t see straight." 

"That is totally not a plan for dealing with fedora over there." 

"No shit. But, it is a plan and I kind of like it." 

Darcy has to think. With the other man getting close, she doesn’t feel the need to say yes to save herself. Those puppy dog eyes and great smile make her knees weak though, and that is what makes her reach up and pull Quill down until their lips crash together. He is polite enough to ask, this is now her answer. Dude is stronger than he looks, if that chest that she’s suddenly very close to is anything to go by. Darcy stutters a bit, impressed, fingers feeling over it, and she gets a laugh out of Quill as she touches. 

"Holy shit,” she murmurs, sipping at his lips like a fine wine and not the box kind she has in her apartment. “Could have told me I was with someone that was like, a macho theme park." 

"I don’t actually know if that’s a compliment." 

"Totally is,” Darcy offers softly, kissing him again and again, until her back finds a pillar and she forgets what they are supposed to be doing. “Think I got a chance outside of dancing?" 

"Yes. Double yes. You have anything going on tomorrow?" 

"Nope. Pick me up at six?"   
  
"Need a place to pick you up." 

"I can arrange that, too." 

She giggles against him, caught and warm and swaying with the beat of the music. She doesn’t notice when Quill gets tapped on the shoulder, because he’s whispering dirty jokes in her ear, making her laugh enough she feels she’s going to bust her gut. It's only when a voice filters in that Darcy startles, remembers. **Shit**. 

"Excuse me, I’d care to cut in." 

"That’s up to my girlfriend, man." 

"She’s not your girlfriend." 

"Hey. She is totally his girlfriend and she is totally right here, asshole." 

There’s a bigger guy there in a blink of an eye and Darcy makes a surprised noise, ducking into Peter closer as she glares. If this guy has friends, then they need to get out of dodge. Like yesterday. Instead, the guy is the bouncer and when asks if they’re having any problems, Darcy points. 

"He won’t leave me or my boyfriend alone." 

"He’s not her boyfriend." 

"That’s not your call to make,” Darcy growls and she didn’t know she had it in her, but there’s a soft chuckle into her shoulder as Peter wraps her up from behind, protective but letting her handle things. “I’ve told you time and again I don’t want to dance. Now get away from us." 

"Sir is this true?" 

"She doesn’t know what she’s missing!" 

"Oh, I think I’m very well aware. I’m missing cheating. I’m totally not into that, thanks." 

"Why you little-" 

"Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave." 

He’s stepped towards them and Quill has gone in front of her lightening fast. The bouncer is faster and Darcy has her fingers wrapped in the back belt loops of Peter’s pants, tugging gently once the guy is gone. God, if he could just turn around and let her hide, it'd be epic right about now. She buries her face into his chest and squeaks when he turns back, relaxing slowly but surely. 

"Can we never do that again, please?" 

"Yeah. No. Totally voting to never do that again." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, babe. Now, why don’t you go tell your girls you’re leaving and we can crash a burger joint. Or you know, bring them with. You go to Culver? I may or may not have flirted with one of your friends in the sweatshirt." 

"If you can call my grades ‘going’ then yes. Please don't flirt with Jane, she's lovely but trust me. There's an exchange student that you don't want to mess with that might be a little in love with her." 

"Noted. I work out there." 

"You… what!?" 

"I work out there. I’m one of the music master’s students." 

"Dude, are you telling me I just hooked up with a student teacher?" 

"Yes. I am that awesome." 

"I’m totally claiming teacher’s pet." 

"I see no objections to this." 

"Good." 

"Very good." 


	3. Falling Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first words they say to each other are ridiculous and out there, but that's just a bit like most her life. What she doesn't mean to do is leave a mark on him. It's not how she expected this to go but then, falling through the universe hardly came with instructions.

“So. This definitely isn’t a world of shrimp."

"Sorry. Can I interest you in a raccoon. Half price and has just learned not to press the big red button that shouldn’t be pushed."

Darcy glances to the side and watches as said raccoon and a very large, grey man wander away from where she’s sitting. Mind you, she’s sitting in the lap of a living, breathing tree so… talking raccoon? Totally normal and given her life, totally not as weird as it should be as a flower slowly forms in front of her. It's almost as if this walking sprout is trying to calm her down and when Darcy takes stock of her heartbeat, she figures it's quite nice of them to do so. 

The noise she makes is still reserved for puppies.

Puppies and ice cream.

"I am Groot."

"You are adorable."

His smile when she kisses what she assumes is his cheek is just as and Darcy finally allows this Star Lord to help her up. What kind of name was Star Lord anyways? Stumbling a bit, her boot getting caught on the leg of the kind tree man, Darcy finds herself held up by one very strong male arm and one very strong green arm. It takes her brain a minute to process but when it does, the flower she's tucked behind her ear certainly isn't going to help. _Oh God_. She’d fallen through into a Star Trek dimension. No, no, no. She was too young to die. She needed to change into blue or yellow or green. Anything but the red she’s wearing.

"Uh. Hey there."

"Peter. Who is she?"

"No idea. Rocket hit a button and here she is."

"Then I will speak with Rocket."

"Wise. He’s trying to figure out how to… reverse the polarity? I think? Bro has some things to work out and Drax couldn’t understand anything coming out of her mouth."

"Why?"

"Sarcasm is apparently sometimes lost on him too."

"Ah."

Darcy sits quietly, listening to the conversation between Star Lord and -- Gamora? Is that what her name was? She hears it in passing before she’s gone too and she’s left sitting on a pile of cargo in a ship in _space without Thor_. Falling through the world was never fun, frankly. But this time, she at least seems to have found nice people. NOT that she’s done this often but there was one time in England... Yeah, she doesn’t like to think about that. Jane teleported her back soon enough, but still. Awful experience and the nightmares still sometimes creep up on her. 

"So. I’m guessing this isn’t Asgard."

"Where?"

"I am Groot!"

"Asgard. You know. Thor, Odin. Hopefully not Loki but it really depends on the day. Myths. Legends. Oh!"

Darcy gets up quick as can be, takes a deep breath, and then frantically starts waving her arms about, causing this Star Lord and Groot to look at each other like they were pretty sure she’d lost her mind.

"Heimdall! Heimdall! Come on, my man. Pick me up. Come in, Tokyo. I need Thor. Help!"

"Hey, hey. No help needed. We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy. Trust us, we’re the good guys. Heroes, really."

"I fell through and watched you try to blow up another ship of mercs because they had your guns."

"Rocket was just playing with them."

"Like a cat and mouse?"

"What? No!"

"Right, right. You can go all Tom and Jerry on someone else, thanks. I want to go home. Midgard awaits."

"Where’s Midgard?"

"I am Groot."

"It’s Earth."

There’s a silence behind her that makes Darcy turn and there’s a man there that she can see has stopped and started in a very short amount of time. She wonders if he knows the place then and if it holds something other than spaceships for him. Eyes narrow and Darcy goes to poke him in the chest.

"Listen, Starbucks-"

"Star Lord. Lord! How hard is that for people to remember!?"

"If you know where Earth is, then you best damn well take me back there. Because I’ve got a scientist to catch and a thousand new songs to download and breakfast to make or Intern will starve. Starve, do you hear me?"

”… You know someone named Intern? Wow. Earth got real crazy after I left.“

"So you do know where it is!"

"Not quite. But we can get there."

"Awesome. Let’s go!"

She’s going to march right by but this whole space travel thing is iffy at best and the hole she fell through is still there, in space and time. So when she steps up to it, she falls through, and thankfully she has the piece of mind to grab onto the grating of the ship’s floor. Feet dangling, Darcy realizes that if she lets go she’ll fall a great distance. Whimpering ever so slightly, Darcy has a moment of despair only to feel a strong hand around her wrist.

"Are you always this prone to accidents?!"

It’s a grunt as she’s dangling and Darcy grasps onto Star Lord’s arm the best she can, fingers digging into the leather of his jacket with a small squeak. Feet kick and she tries to pull herself up, but she’s just not strong enough. _Where was Thor when she needed him?_ A flying dude would be totally helpful right now, especially one that might know how these holes in the universe worked.

"You would not believe some of the days I’ve had,” she chatters, voice a little bit higher in pitch as she feels herself start going up with small tugs. “Fire breathing robot? Check. Angry dark elves? Check. Scary secret agents stealing my iPod? Double check, even if he gave it back finally."

"What’s an iPod?"

"Oh you sweet summer child. Save my life, and I’ll show you."

There’s another grunt and Darcy thinks this guy is going to let her fall, but instead she feels a prickle across her skin and she looks up. She can’t see the ship anymore, which is far more disturbing than it should be to look up into blue sky, but she can see where her hand meets his and why the prick doesn’t hurt. It’s a leaf. A leaf on a branch that is slowly spiraling down her arm and scooping her up. Darcy lets it and she makes an absurd noise when she’s dropped on Star Lord, sitting in his lap and looking up at Groot with wide eyes.

"I like this guy."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone loves Groot."

"I am Groot."

"You sure are, old buddy, old pal. Thank you. Really. Both of you. I don’t know where I am or where I’m going, but I know I don’t want to get back to Earth like. Well, like that."

"Well, I don’t think anyone would like to splat like a grape in a wine factory."

"Really? No duh."

"Name’s Quill. Peter Quill."

"Darcy Lewis. At your service."

"Hey, stupid!” came a call from up the ladder and Darcy glances towards it as Peter leans back on his hands, sat on the floor with her in his lap to listen. “We’ve got incoming. Our new cargo ready to go or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. You fly us out of here and I’ll keep her from falling through the floor again."

"What!"

"Perhaps it is a metaphor?"

Darcy bites her bottom lip at the roll of Peter’s eyes and then leans in and pats his cheek.

"You look like your team needs you."

"Of course they need me. We’ve got to get you to Ass Guard."

"Asgard."

"Whatever. Let’s go."

Darcy jumps up, pulling Quill with her before she leans in and pecks his cheek. She skips off after Groot immediately after, leaving a very stunned Star Lord in her wake as he scratches at his cheek. She doesn’t realize what’s happened until there’s a yelp from down the ladder, the straps to her seat being done up by Groot who is still smiling at her. She’d done good and Darcy only hums as Quill comes up to the controls.

"She marked me!"

"What?"

"She. She. Look at my face!"

"You appear to have a soul mate mark, Star Lord."

"Aw shit. I knew we shouldn’t have let her stay on board."

"Shut up Rocket. Look at my face! My beautiful face!"

It’s not the way Darcy thought it would go as she stares in front of her at the frantic man trying to be calmed down by Gamora. Then again, nothing ever seems to go the way she thinks it will. All and all, she thinks there are worse people to be stuck to than a Star Bucks.

"Lord! Oh come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this on my blog and decided I needed to post the cleaned up version of it here to keep all my stories relatively together. I didn't even realize I'd written another one of these but here we are! This is also somewhere before Phase Three of the MCU so. Yea.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written QuillxDarcy quite a bit over at my tumblr before my writing spark went out for awhile, and now I want to put the edited versions here where they can live in infamy. It was a fluke that I ended up writing them for a 'strange pairing' prompt, but they ended up taking off for a few more and so here we are with Electric Slide.


End file.
